blockscapefandomcom-20200213-history
Suggestion List
Zypcat » Sun Nov 11, 2012 8:07 pm Suggestions Masterlist Suggestions Master List - Under construction Game Suggestions Last update 2012-11-11 11:3 CET by Zypcat General Game - Autosave - Implemented but not released - Possibility to change the key settings. Booth for mouse and keyboard - Name for each block - Released - Settings. Performance, graphics, language, gamespeed, brightness - Some implemented, some released Moving - Increase/decrease altitude in fly mode - released - Changing the looking view. Remove the possibility to look upside down. - Decrease the timeframe when colliding with material - Remove the possibility to build yourself into a block - Planned - Running, Sprinting, Sneaking, Crawling, Butterfly swimming. Different fighting positions - Some planned - Sitting, laying. http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=577 Characther - More pronounced character - In development - Cloathing - Professions, jobs. Skills connected to profession - RPG Elements. Stats and Leveling. (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=422) Tools/Resources - Light sources. Fire places / Tourches / Lanterns / Candles - In development - Possibility to Rotate existing light resources - Doors - released - Sculping tool improvement (Toggle key or a option so you can hold down the mouse instead of clicking) - released - More Blocktypes - (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=17) In development/planned . More block sizes - Planned - Iron, Gold, Leather - Custom Slopes - Ropes - Tool that can make soft edges - Tool that can break blocks in to smaller blocks. - Make building easier and mining harder. - Possibility to place blocks anywhere. - Skill tree. power, speed, wearpons, farming, parcour. - Chains - Machanic material. (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=392) - Elements. (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=392) - Ladders - released http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=395 - Possibility to build moving objects. (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=343) - Material that has different specifics. Strength. (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=403) - Glass - Hinges, joints, slides, & spinny doodads. http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=501 - Different distances for placing blocks. viewtopic.php?f=5&t=3150 Weapons/Armor - Bow. arrows - Crossbow - Sword - Different type of armor - Magic System. (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=423) Living things - Friendely Mobs, Birds, Rabbits, Snakes, Foxes, horses, goats. - Enemy Mobs, Snakes, Bears, Wolves, - Mob Behavior (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=387) - Tortoise. http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=507 - TurtleDove/TurtleMoa. http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=514 - Gigantic Unique Enemies. http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=592 - Genetics http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=629] - Baby animals. http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=710 Gameplay/Game mods - Survival Mode - In development. This is what normal mode will be after several updates. - Crafting - Mods and Plugin. Possibility for users to do scripting to change the world in different ways. - Plugin API and assets mod functionality in development - Quest Builder. List of commands. Give other players commands so the can preforme a task. - Experience systems. Gain experience, all in-game. Killing mobs, crafting, digging, fighting, cocking. - Hunger system. Gain different amount of energy depending on food source. - In development,http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=491 - Spawn Zones. http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=495 - Explore to Build! Build to Explore. http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=568 - Advanced fishing. http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=595 - Transport Systems. http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=674 World - Treeleaves should despawn slowly if theres no wood connected to it or if no wood is connected to the ground.(This should be hard to code , but it's very annoying if you have to remove all the leaves) - Wheather. Rain, snow, wind, storm, hurricane, cloudy, clear sky, new-moon - Dark, Full moon - Lighter blue night - Improve water generation. (Faster) - Flat Map. - Released - Railroads - Lava - Not always beaches. - Rocks in water - Dynamic wheathers connected to the mood of the characther - Light. Crepuscular rays / atmosphere heat / light particles - Different rendering distance - Released - Lighter shadows - Polygon models as objects - In development (First items in next update) - Multiple worlds. (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=384) - Game optimization. (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=366) - Biomes. (http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=203) - Enviroment that could harm the player. Natural hazards. http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=486 - Pathways. http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=499 - Clouds. http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=515 - Seasons. http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=355 - Unique Super-sized Biome Islands. http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=522 - No Sky Limit. http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=672 - Semi 2d world. http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=704 - Seperate objects. http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=699 - Player-created pre-generated in-game structures and maps. http://forum.blockscape.com/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=693 Sound - Footsteps. Different sounds depending on which surface the character is walking on - Planned - Breathing, randomized as you walk or jump. - Mobs, birds and other animals. - Planned - Weather sounds. Wind, rain, storms. - Different sounds when placing blocks. Depending on type of material. - Planned Multiplayer - Make the possibility to run Blockscape on Linux servers - Planned